LMFAO
by SSAFunbar
Summary: Spencer Reid has a secret life away from the BAU, but the team start seeing some changes in him and become worried. What they find is nothing they would have ever expected. Warning: very ooc and there are a few swear words, but nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

**LMFAO:**

**"**All right, Sky, here's the deal, I do have another job and I can't leave it right now." Spencer Reid said in a hushed tone, in the men's bathroom at the Marcy police department in New York, hoping not to be heard. He listens to the other man talk for a moment, before responding, "You knew before I joined you that I had this job to do."

Another pause. "Send me the video and I'll learn the steps tonight. Listen, I told you I will be there." He could hear the bathroom door open and he hastily whispered, "Someone's coming, I'll talk to you later." and snapped the phone shut. Reid, unsure of how to proceed with the other person in the room, he made a farting noise with his mouth and upper arm. He flushed the toilet and rolled his sleeve back down.

Upon opening the stall door, he saw Morgan standing there, looking at him through the mirror. "So, who was that?" he asked. Reid gave him his best confused look as he turned the water on to wash his hands. "Dude, I heard you say ' I'll talk to you later.' and that was the fakest fart noise I've ever heard."

"Fine, you caught me. It was a fake fart and I was on the phone with someone."

"And that someone was..." he pried.

"I will tell you if you can teach me to 'fart'."

"Deal." Morgan said, rolling up his sleeve, taking a deep breath in, placed his lips to his biceps, and started to blow. Out came a very realistic fart.

Morgan looked at Reid, whose cheeks were turning a bright pink. "Sorry." he said. Morgan shook it off and repeated the process as before. For the next few minutes, they took turns making their noises. They were interrupted, however, when the door opened and in walked Hotch.

"What the hell is going on in here? Reid, you left twenty minutes ago to go to the bathroom. Morgan you came in here ten minutes ago to check on him. And now, I come in here and find the two of you goofing off." Both agents, in turn got the usual 'stern Hotch glare' making each one look down at their feet, like a little kid being scolded by their parent.

"Sorry." they both mumbled. Hotch walked out of the room and Reid made to move as if to exit too. Before he got to the door though, Morgan pulled him back by the collar. "You promised."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." he sounded irritated.

"You asked. Garcia and I have had a relationship for a few weeks now. I was just sweet-talking her."

Morgan stood shocked, not knowing how to react while Reid left to get back to work.

*****9:00*****

"Good work, everyone. We leave at 9:30 in the morning, so get a good night's sleep. I, personally, am hungry and I'm going to get something to eat, join me if you want." Hotch said, moving towards the door. All of the profilers taking suit, packing their things and moving to their SUVs.

Outside, Reid said, "I'm tired, so I'm going back to the hotel."

"I'll drive you back." Hotch said. "That way, we don't have to cram into one vehicle."

"I'll go with you; I want to change my shirt." Rossi said. The others decided to get some pizza; Rossi and Hotch would meet them after. The ride to the hotel was a quiet affair. Reid had to pretend as if he were getting ready for bed incase either decided to look in on him. He quickly threw on his pajamas and ran to the peephole in the door to see when they left."

As he watched his senior agents walk by, he sighed with relief that they hadn't. When they were far enough down the hallway, where they could no longer be seen, he cracked the door open to watch as they loaded the elevator and left. He waited a good ten minutes to be sure they weren't coming back. They weren't.

That was a big relief to Reid. He moved about the room, first turning his laptop on then changing from his pajamas to his costume, which he liked to call his 'secret identity.'

As he pulled the zipper up, he deliberated as to if he should or should put the most significant part of his secret identity. He decided to go with the later.

When that was set, he turned back to the computer. He clicked a link he had gotten from an email. Reid watched the video it had brought up. When it finished, he watched it another five times.

At the end of the sixth time, his phone went off. Looking at the ID, he answered, "Hey." Then stopped as he was talked to. "Yeah, I just finished watching it now and about to practice it. Dude, that was the best one yet."

There was another pause from Reid. "We leave at nine, so we should have plenty of time when we get back." Another shorter pause. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, Sky. Bye." Reid shut his phone again.

To make sure he knew what he needed to do, he watched the video again. Now that he was sure, he stood up and placed the computer on the bed. Turning the volume up, he started it once more.

When I started, it gave a count down from five so that Reid would be ready.

Then the music started and on the screen two men started dancing around; Reid copied their every move. He had made a few mistakes here and there, but over all for his first try it wasn't bad. There were some flips that he decided to skip for the time being since he didn't want to disturb other residents who might be asleep. He would have to wait until they returned to Virginia to practice those.

After nearly three hours, he had all but the flips down. That also, is when the other had returned. He could tell they had gone out for drinks too because they were obnoxiously loud and it was so late. From the hallway, Reid heard them all say goodnights.

Slightly panicked, Reid threw on a long-sleeved shirt and jumped into the bed, grabbing a book as he did so. Right as he was opening the book, Morgan was slipping into their shared room.

"Hey." Morgan blurted out. "You're awake!" He accused, louder than necessary.

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you join us, it was loads of fun." He looked upset. Reid looked up from his fake reading and flinched, finding that Morgan was only inches from his face. "We even saw Hotch with his tie lose."

"Wow, Morgan. That's really -"

"Why's your hair wet?" Morgan interrupted.

"Oh, um I, ah, took a shower?" It had sounded more like a question.

Luckily, Morgan was too drunk to notice. "Oh." He responded instead. The light was left on while Morgan changed, but was turned off before he got in bed.

Reid had turned over onto his side, facing away from the other bed. The next thing he was aware of was his bed shaking. "Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep, duh."

"Get in your own bed."

"Why?" He sounded hurt.

"I turn over a lot and you would end up on the floor."

"Oh." He responded, moving to the other bed. Reid waited a moment before grabbing his pants and heading to the bathroom, hoping that Morgan was already passed out.

"Reid?"

_Shit! _He thought, "Hummm?"

"I have two questions for you. Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

"Oh, are you wearing any pants?" He asked in a drunkenly sleepy way.

"Nope." Reid said assuming Morgan would have no recollection of their conversation.

"Good, cause neither am I and I'm not wearing boxers either, I think."

"Ummm. Goodnight Morgan" there was no answer.

Reid changed back into his pajamas and had to know. He tiptoed over to the second bed and pulled up the sheets, thankfully, he did have pants on. Sighing, he slipped back into his own bed.

*****Morning*****

Morgan was awake long enough to have changed before Reid was waking up. "Umm, hey." Reid said, stretching in bed.

"Hi."

"How long before we leave?"

"In fifteen minutes, were going to get something to eat then head back." Reid nodded, getting out of bed.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." Morgan started, packing the rest of his thing while Reid got dressed.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well the parts that I remember where I was trying to sleep in the same bed as you, you kicked me out and then I asked if you were wearing any pants; you had said no and I said I wasn't either."

"The first part wasn't a dream."

"Oh, my god."

"I'm prepared to not talk about it to anyone if you are too."

"Yes, oh my god, I'm so sorry."

There were a few minutes of silence as both men finished packing. "We'd better get going." Morgan said. Reid quickly agreed, ready to leave the room.

Once they were in the lobby, they found the others waiting for them. All of the agents said their good mornings and headed to the closest breakfast restaurant and ordered after a few moments of looking over the menus.

"So boys, how did you sleep last night?" JJ asked Morgan and Reid. The exchanged a glance before muttering that it was good to be able to get some. JJ raised her eyebrow at their glance exchange.

"How was it good, any interesting thing happen?"

"No," Morgan spoke first, "just some really odd dreams."

"What about you Reid, anything interesting?"

"Yes. If you consider taking a bath, reading some books, and falling into a rather peaceful sleep interesting." After that response, their table was left to an awkward silence while the rest to the restaurant continued to buzz with other occupants.

Through the rest of breakfast, there was the occasional small talk between them. After they were full, had their bill paid, and placed their tip on the table, they found themselves half an hour late getting onto their private jet.

Each had found a comfortable seat, some were asleep, some reading, some talking, and others looking out of the window, listening to music.

JJ was the one reading her book and Morgan with his headphones in was watching the clouds go by. Hotch was talking with Prentiss and Rossi. "Did you see how fast he was knocked out when he laid down?" He was saying.

"Yeah and what was up with him skipping out on pizza and drinks last night." Rossi added.

"He could just be really exhausted from all the cases, I mean when is the last time he, or any of us for that matter, had a real break." Prentiss pointed out.

"I don't know. But I do know that he seems to be more distant." Hotch said.

"I repeat this bit of evidence; he didn't come to eat pizza with us."

"So, what do you think he's using again?" Prentiss asked concern in her voice.

"With Dilaudid, no. But there something up. If he wakes up while were still in the air, I'll talk to him then and if he's still asleep, I catch him before he leaves."

"Let us know what's going on too." Rossi said. Hotch nodded and the three moved on to talk about something different.

It wasn't their longest flight they had to make, not by a long shot. But it still took about four hours. He had slept through the whole flight. Everyone but Hotch and Reid had left to go home. "Reid." He said, shaking his shoulder, getting a snort in response. "Reid" he said a little louder.

"Huh, wha-" Reid exclaimed, sitting up, his hand moving towards the gun on his hip.

"We've landed. But before you leave, we need to talk." Said Hotch, moving to one of the seats with a table. Reid, now worried, followed and sat on the opposite side.

"What up?" Reid asked.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Anything on your mind?"

"Well, it's said that on average, that we have one to five thoughts an hour and anywhere from two to three thousand a day. So yeah, I have stuff on my mind."

"Reid, that's not what I meant, and you know that." He said as if scolding Jack.

"I know. There's nothing out of the normal in my thoughts. Why?"

"Well I, along with the others have noticed that you've been acting different lately."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You seem exhausted all the time and more aggravated, but only slightly so."

"I've been having a problem with sleep which in turn may make me seem more aggravated. Really, I'm fine."

"Now, let me ask, what do you mean by 'problem'?"

"Just that-" Reid was interrupted by his phone going off. He had started to reach for it but noticed that Hotch was glaring at both him and the phone. A silent look saying 'you had better not pay any attention to that while you're talking to me.'

"Just that I haven't been able to sleep for a few hours when everyone else is already asleep." He said while thinking 'yeah half-truths.'

"Have you looked into anything to resolve this?"

"Not yet, I haven't had time to yet."

"You should look into that when you get home then."

"I will."

"I plan on seeing you Monday morning then." Hotch said, standing to leave. Reid nodded to him and grabbed his go-bag before leaving the jet too.

When he got into his car, he looked to see who had called him, already sure who it had been though. And sure enough, he was right. "Hey, Sky, I was talking with Hotch and he would have killed me if I answered."

"Yes, we landed a few moments ago." He listened to Sky for a moment then answered, "I'm on my way now. I have most of it down; I just have to practice the flips. I'm pretty sure though, that will be easy." Another pause. "I'll see you in a half hour." He hung up the phone and drove to his destination, making it just under the thirty minutes.

"Hey, I'm here." Reid said, walking onto the set.

"Dude, it's about time." A man, with a big ass fro, greeted him.

"At least I'm here."

"Yeah, whatever. Go change." He said jokingly.

Reid went into the locker room with a duffle bag to do just that. When he returned, he was wearing gold and black pants that were somewhat tighter and a matching jacket. He also had multiple chains and necklaces on. And on top of all that, he wore a big box mask. There was no telling they were the same person.

"So how did you practice?" A same man from before asked.

"I did everything accept the flips because we were on the second floor and I didn't want to disturb whoever was below us. Hey, Redfoo, where's Sky?"

"He's getting something to eat over there." Redfoo told him but couldn't deny his curiosity and asked, "Why?"

"I need to tell him something." Reid said, walking away.

Upon approaching, a man with shoulder length brown curls said, "Hey there's Shuffle-bot." through a mouth full of food.

"Hi, Sky. I need to talk with you."

"All right, what about?"

"I just wanted to let you know that if you need me to, I can do other parts than just 'Shuffle-bot'."

"I'm glad you're saying that. You know all those flips and shit like that," Reid nodded. "Redfoo and me, we wanted to have them, but we didn't want 'you' to do them, we wanted someone else too. As in another character and we were hoping you would be able to fill that position."

"Yeah, the only thing is I want another disguise of some sort."

"That's fine."

"It's a deal then."

"There's another thing. I was hoping you could play another part." he paused. "Without a disguise."

"What?"

"Can you play Jesus?"

"I guess."

"Cool."

"What do I need to do?"

"This." Sky said, standing on his tip-toes and waving his arms like a one person wave.

"Seems easy enough."

"We should probably start rehearsing now." they walked onto the set.

*****three weeks later*****

He was running late, only by a few minutes, but still late. "Well, hello." JJ said as he walked into the room where everyone was gathered. As he sat down, everyone was silent.

When he was seated, Hotch asked, "What, did you join a boy band?" This made Morgan and Prentiss give a chuckle.

Sounding confused, confused as to how he could have guessed that so quickly, he denied it with a simple "No."

They left it at that as JJ went on to explain the case. Morgan, however, kept sneaking peaks at him every few minutes.

Once that was said and done, and they were loaded onto the jet heading to Idaho, Morgan sat across a table from Reid.

"So, you'll never guess what I saw this morning." Reid looked down, suddenly interested in his finger nails. "I was watching the music video for 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO and I saw this guy who looked like a mix between you and Jesus."

"Hum." Reid mumbled.

"He was roughly the same height as you and as skinny as you. Then I got to thinking, that it would explain why you've been tired as hell lately and less willing to hang out."

Reid didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes then. I can't understand why though, you cut your hair."

"Fine, your right, I am a part of LMFAO, but not just as Jesus. I was the guy doing the flips and what not, and I am the Shuffle-bot."

"Interesting, I wouldn't have been able to guess the Shuffle-bot, for obviously reasons, but I couldn't tell that it was you."

"We have an amazing make-up crew."

"That would explain it. And to be sure, you're not dating Garcia?"

"Nope."

"So what up with your hair?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Whatever, I know you will any ways. I got my hair stuck in the box and we ended up having to cut some of it causing it to become uneven and so I got it cut." he finished somewhat annoyed with how he told Morgan without more of a fight. He was chuckled a few times before standing up. He had taken a few step then turned back to Reid.

"You're right; I have to tell the others."

Reid groaned and slammed his head down on the table in front of him. "Oowww." he said into it.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like it, let me know if you did, if you didn't, or anything else. Please let me know either way. I thought I it would be fun to have Reid with a secret life away from the BAU. Thanks to those who do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, LMFAO, their song, ideas and/or characters, I also don't own Jesus, but I do have a little cousin who asked me if she could by him. (Very awkward.)

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

_"You're right; I have to tell the others."_

_Reid groaned and slammed his head down on the table in front of him. "Oowww." he said into it._

"You guys will never guess what I just found out about Reid," Morgan said gleefully.

"What, Reid has a secret life that we don't know about where he's part of a famous music group?" Rossi asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Morgan sounded put out.

"Right, and I'm the Queen overlord of the Umpa-Lumpas and we just took control of Munchkin Land," Prentiss said.

"Oh, congratulations," JJ said, patting her hand.

"I'm serious, ask him yourself if you don't believe me," he sounded upset.

"Okay. Reid, come here," JJ called.

He walked slowly, with regret. "He told you didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, mister Rock Star."

"And?" he asked, looking down at his feet.

"And what?"

"You're not mad or upset or…," he trailed off.

"Why would we, it's not the first time Morgan's tried to pull a fast one on us," Prentiss said.

"You mean you don't believe him?" Reid need to be sure of this.

"Should we?"

"Only if you want to,"

"He's not denying it," Rossi said speculated.

"Because it's true," Morgan said.

"Reid?" Prentiss questioned.

"Yeah," he responded meekly.

"Oh, my God," JJ gasped. "Does Hotch know?"

"Does Hotch know what?" he asked, walking up behind them and taking a seat across the plain's isle.

"That Reid, here, really did join a boy band?" Morgan asked.

Hotch was speechless, not that he needed to say anything; his eyes said it all as he looked questioningly at the youngest profiler.

Reid gave a small smile and a head bob. "But that doesn't mean anything, I'm still the same me."

"Yeah, and you're famous. Does that mean you can sing?" Prentiss asked.

"No, I'm just the back-up dancer."

"The most well-known back-up dancer," Morgan answered.

"I don't know any," JJ said.

"You'll know this one," Morgan replied.

"So then, who is it?" Rossi asked impatiently.

"Jesus…" Morgan started.

"What?" Hotch asked at the same time that JJ said, "He certainly is famous, I just didn't think it was for dancing."

"Will you let me finish? Gees. So as I said, Jesus and none other than the Shuffle-bot."

Rossi had a blank stare on his face at the name while both girls looked at each other, giggling, and Hotch was again speechless.

"Well, what do you think?" asked a blushing Reid.

"I'm thinking' you have some explaining to do," Prentiss answered.

Clearing his throat, Hotch said, "All that will have to wait until we are through with the case; that is our main focus. I don't want to hear another word about it until we are on our flight home, anything before that will have consequences. Am I understood?"

As everyone was agreeing, Rossi asked, "What's a 'Shuffle-bot?"

"He's an amazing dancer for LMFAO," Garcia said, popping up on the computer screen.

"Who?"

"A band, they sing _Party Rock Anthem, Hot Dog, _and, _Shots, _among other song." Garcia informed him.

"I've never heard of them," he said.

"And how, may I ask did we get on to this subject?"

"It doesn't matter; we are not discussing it anymore. Garcia, I need you to look into the victims'' lives and see what you can find."

"Will do. PG over and out." The screen went back to the original background leaving the other agents to discuss the case.

***Later, back at the hotel***

They had to share rooms at the hotel again and were set up like they normally had it. Hotch and Rossi in one room, JJ and Prentiss in another, and Morgan and Reid in a third.

They were able to make some lead-way with the case but they were still going to need a few more days work to get a solid profile and get the guy.

Unable to think anymore that night, Hotch had made the decision to head back to the hotel and get what rest they could for the day to come.

As Morgan was getting ready to get to sleep for the night, he held his cell phone at the ready for when he was sure Garcia would call. Sure enough she called when he was in the bathroom getting ready to brush his teeth.

"Hey Sweetness," he said into the phone.

"Okay, so you have some explaining to do," she said, sounding serious, "what was all that talk about LMFAO earlier?"

"Can I call you back, I'm about to brush my teeth?"

"No, that can wait. I've been waiting all day to find out."

"Fine, are you sitting down?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Well, out boy is a part of their band."

"Reid? A part of a world renowned band?"

"Yep."

"Morgan, Honey, did you hit your head on something today."

"Yes, but that's not the point. I'm telling you he is."

"I've seen the band before and he doesn't look like any one from the band."

"Have you ever tried to look into the life and identity of the Shuffle-bot?"

"Duh, who hasn't been curious about who the mystery man is."

"But, you haven't been able to find anything on him right?"

"True."

"That's him," Morgan couldn't help but feel slightly smug that he was able to figure it out.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but I can't believe you, it just isn't Reid."

"Fine then, I will call you back in a few with Reid to back me up."

"Talk to you in a few then," she disconnected the line to free Morgan for the time being.

He took the time to finish preparing for bed before he left the bedroom and when he left, he noticed that Reid was already in bed, pajamas on, looking at a few pieces of computer paper that was stapled together, and was talking on the phone.

"… It sounds like a big laugh; I say we should do it. I'm just not sure about page two, the third paragraph from the bottom, first line in." Reid finished saying then looked up to see Morgan exiting the bathroom. He held a finger to his lip, saying to be quiet, while he listened to whoever was on the other line.

"We can always try it out and see how it goes and make changes if need be," he listened a moment more. "We'll run through it when we get back to Quantico…. At least a few days, we just got out here today….Alright, I have to go now, bye," he said closing his phone and tossing it at the edge of his bed before setting the papers down.

"Was that one of them?" Morgan asked, lying in his bed.

"Yes, that was Sky."

"And you were talking about your next song?"

"Video," Reid corrected.

Unsure of how to say anything about Garcia knowing his secret, Morgan sat there, looking at his phone.

"Garcia didn't believe you did she? And now you want me to prove that you were right, right?"

He smiled sheepishly and nodded. Rolling his eyes he reached for his phone again and dialed her number. "Hey," she answered.

"Put her on speaker," Morgan said and Reid listened.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Morgan said. "Reid here has something to tell you."

"It's true."

"How much?" she asked.

"How much what?" Reid asked.

"How much did he pay you to play along?"

"That hurts Garcia," Morgan teased her. "But, no I really didn't pay him."

"It's true; Morgan is too cheap to pay me for something like that."

"What is this, bash Morgan day?"

"Oh, you know we love you," Garcia said. "I need proof, Reid give me either Redfoo or Sky Blu's phone number."

"Not going to work Garcia."

"You can't blame me for trying, even though I still don't believe you."

"How can we prove it?" Morgan asked.

"You either call them, or get us in to meet them."

Morgan looked at Reid silently asking what would be best. "I can call Sky, but you both have to absolutely silent, not a word. But first, do you have anyway of tracing the hotel number."

"Only if I had your room number, but I do not so no."

"Also, I want you to be aware that I'm taking you off speaker so that if you do say something, he won't be able to hear you. And Morgan, I'm putting tape over your mouth because if he hears either one of you, I'm dead. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Garcia said at Reid's serious tone while Morgan nodded.

Once both Morgan was taped and Garcia was quieted, Reid lifted the hotel phone and making sure Morgan couldn't see the numbers he dialed, punched in the number, put it on speaker, and turned around as it rang.

"_Hello_?" Sky answered.

"Hey, it's me, my phones dead at the moment but I meant to ask you," He paused, unsure of what to ask, "Do you need me to do any other parts this time or just the normal ones for this video?"

"_We have to finish deciding that here, but we may need some of the others too. Is that cool_?"

"Yea, I just wanted to know what to be prepared for. Bye."

"_Hey, Spencer, give us a call before you get on the flight back._"

"You got it," Reid hung up the phone and hesitantly put Garcia back on speaker while Morgan removed the tape.

"… God, Reid," Garcia was shouting, "why haven't you told us about this?"

As Garcia was talking, there came a knock at the door, which Morgan answered, inviting both JJ and Prentiss into _the_ room.

"Yeah, Reid, how come you never told us?" JJ repeated sitting crossed legged on his bed while Prentiss sat at the end of Morgan's.

"Hi, JJ and I'm guessing Em is there too," Garcia said.

Both girls responded with a hello back and then all the agents in the room, along with the technical analyst became quiet in anticipation for an answer.

"Like we don't all have our secrets," Reid responded.

"Reid, just think about it this way, we all know now and we can tell every person we know. Just think about how fast this could spread," Garcia threatened.

"Like that didn't explain it all right there. I never wanted it to be a great big deal, because, a, it isn't, and b, there would be no way my life would have any chance of being normal. I don't want people obsessing over it or treating me different because of it. I don't want to be famous; I want to be Spencer Reid, not someone who can't live his life without any privacy. So, please, don't treat me different or hold it over my head, because if I need to, I will quit doing it in a heartbeat if I must."

Not sure of what to say, Reid said, "Hotch said we aren't allowed to talk about this until the case was over. If you want we can talk about it more when we are on the jet, I'm sure the other two are curious too. Good night."

***After Case, before getting on the jet***

_"Hello?"_

"You wanted me to call before getting on the jet heading home, so that's what I'm doing."

_"Oh, right, we've decided to keep take it out and yeah we'll need you to do one or two others, uh, not Jesus though."_

"Cool, cool. Hey, what would you say if my team found out who I am?"

"Spencer?" he questioned. "You didn't."

"I didn't tell them, they figured it out on their own with the Jesus thing."

_"It was your idea in the first place to keep it a secret."_

"And I still do, but I can't help it if they find out."

_"So, what do you want me to do about it?"_

"I want to know what you think about the whole situation."

_"I don't care as long as they can keep their mouths shut about it. And Spencer, you cannot bring them along to the rehearsals."_

"I know."

_"And they have to be treated the same, they don't get any special treatment because they know you. As in no free tickets, backstage passed, or extra insight about what we're working on."_

"I know."

There was a pause before Sky said, _"We need you here when you land."_

"Alright." He hung up.

It was only ten minutes later that they were boarding the jet and taking off. Reid was prepared for the on slaughter of questions the others had no doubt come up while working on the case.

It was twenty-three minutes into the flight when Reid realized that no one wanted to be the first to ask a question. On the laptop, he pressed the call button and Garcia showed up a second later. "You guys can feel free to ask questions"

"What's it like to work with them?" JJ asked.

"It's a load of fun, there's a lot of goofing around on set. Sometimes we only work for like an hour out of the five were there for," he smiled.

"Do you always work five hours?"

"Sometimes more and sometimes less, it all depends."

"How long have you worked with them?" Morgan asked.

"Since the start, I've always had a different role so I wouldn't be recognized and then we finally came up with the Shuffle Bot and it worked," he shrugged.

"How did you know them?" Prentiss asked next.

"We just kept running into each other so we just started talking then hanging out."

"Have you met anyone else that's famous?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, on a few different occasions. I've met Justin Timberlake, Johnny Depp, he was a big fan of us, and the whole cast from Harry Potter; that was fun."

"What do you do for concerts?" Hotch couldn't help but ask.

"One of three things, one, if it's near where I am at the time, I dance there. Two, we have a backup. Or three, there is no Shuffle Bot that day."

"I have what may be the most important question that everyone I probably wondering; why, if you are paid to dance, do you not have better cloths then what you're warring now?"

"What? I like what I'm warring, it's comfy," he defended himself.

"I swear, Reid, the first moment I can get my hands on you, we are going shopping." He moaned. "Don't start with me," she warned.

The rest of the flight when like that, question after question about what it was like and how he came to get those skills. As they were about to land, Garcia asked, "Can you teach me some of the moves you do?"

"I can try." Was all he could respond with.

When they came to a complete stop, she asked, "Do you want to go out for drinks or something?"

Everyone but Reid accepted the invitation, he said, "I have to meet up with them before I can do anything else." Looking like she was about to ask something, Reid said, "No, you can't come too. I can't treat any of you differently then I used to, I wouldn't be fair to anyone else. Although, I might be able to get them to agree for you to come see what goes on sometime, but that wouldn't be for a while. They know that you know and they aren't the happiest about it, but they'll get over it eventually."

The team could understand that and went their separate ways. As Reid drove to the set, he couldn't help but be slightly glad that he didn't have to keep it from the team anymore, even though he couldn't really talk about it with any of them.

When he finally pulled up to the set, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for how the others would act. He was surprised when they treated him no differently, there were a few people that said they were happy that he didn't have to keep it from his family anymore. (He would talk about them all the time.)

But then it came time to talk with the two who had really started it all.

"You know that you have your own consequences if the world find out." Redfoo told him.

"Thank you for not being upset with them finding out."

"How can we if we were the main reason why they found out?" Sky laughed.

"So, can they come to visit the set sometime?" Reid asked in a joking but hopeful tone. When he only got looks from the two he asked, "Too soon?"

They laughed and Sky said, "We have to get this video do with first before we can make arrangements and don't forget, that's a onetime thing."

"Good, I need some space from them sometimes. Now I suggest we start working on it."

A/N: I know, awkward place to end it, I took forever to update it, and it isn't as fun as the last chapter. But here are my excuses: I want to start the next chapter with them actually working on the video. 2) I wasn't sure if it was going to be a one-shot or if I wanted there to be more, or really how to continue it, or where I wanted to go with it, and I'm still not completely sure. And 3) I don't really have an excuse, but chapters to come will be, I hope. Oh, with 2, that means I wouldn't plan on regular updates. But I will try my best with that. And so I say, I don't own CM, LMFAO, blah, blah, blah, all the stuff I mentioned before… hope you like this chapter and the ones to come in the hopefully near future. Also, I'm working on like five other ideas while I'm working on this anyways, I'm rambling…. I hope you like it and anyone can feel free to leave a review on their opinions, where I should go with this, even if they want to vent about something unrelated that's on your mind and just want someone to listen, I'm here and would love any type of feedback from you. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

With his team now in the know, he had invited them to his apartment for the release of their new music video. They were all waiting with excitement around the television as the last few songs before it played out.

One of the songs played was 'Party Rock Anthem' and each person watched with renewed interest, trying to imagine it being Reid dancing around instead of a man with a box over his head.

At the end of it they turned to look at Reid who had a smirk on his face. "Seriously, Reid, you have to teach us," Garcia said.

"Maybe on our next day off."

"I'm holding it to you."

"I said maybe."

"And I don't care; we are all going to learn how to shuffle." She paused and looked at the others, "and when I say all, that includes both of you Rossi, Hotch."

Hotch threw his hands up in defiance while Rossi said, "We'll see."

Garcia opened he mouth to argue but let out a squeal of delight instead. _"You've heard it on the radio and fell in love with it. You couldn't get it out of your head and sang it in the shower. And now we've got the music video to go along with the words. We give to you 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO." _The televiser announced, regaining their attention.

There they had it as the music died out. Their eyes bugged and mouths were agape. Reid was looking at the floor, not sure what to expect from his team.

"Oh, my God," JJ was the first to say.

"You, Lord of Dance have a very nice butt." Garcia complimented and watched as his cheeks turned red.

Morgan patted Reid on the back and could only chuckle when Prentiss said, "very nice Reid." He kept his eyes on the ground while he antisapated what the other two agents were going to say. When no words came, he lifted his head and asked. "Well?"

"I had no idea what to expect, but it wasn't that and no offense Reid, but I don't plan on watching that again anytime soon. There was a lot of naked male bodies that I don't particularly want to see again." Rossi said with a shiver.

"I can understand that," Reid nodded then turned to Hotch.

He stood up and at first Reid thought to leave but instead moved his pelvis back and forth saying, "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah." That was something no one had thought they would ever see or hear from their boss. There was a pause of shock then Hotch laughed at the look on their faces and then the others joined in too.

In truth, it was late and they did have work in the morning so they were soon on their way home. On her way out, Garcia threatened, "I will see you on our next day off along with everyone else." And left.

*******Next Day Off*******

"I have a room at my apartment cleared out or dancing." Garcia informed Reid as she picked him up.

"And there's absolutely no way out of this?"

"None what so ever."

"Not even a bribe?"

"Nope," she made a popping noise on the 'p.'

It was silent as Garcia drove back to her apartment; it wasn't until she had parked that Reid asked, "So are the others already here or are they on their way?"

"Most are here but Hotch and JJ have yet to show up due to babysitting needs."

He nodded then they left the car for the apartment before them.

And as she had said, Morgan, Prentiss, and surprisingly Rossi had gathered and now Hotch had joined them too. "So we are waiting for the blond chick that is JJ," Garcia announced.

"In the meantime, you can stretch out your legs," Reid added.

It was soon after that that JJ had arrived with a sorry for being late.

"Alright Reid show us how to shuffle." Garcia said.

"Hum," he thought. "Okay, everyone spread out and make sure you have enough room bitwise yourselves." Once everyone was set with their spacing, Reid said, "So first there's the move like the running man."

He demonstrated then watched the others attempt to copy his movement. "If you can't seem to get the hang of it try just switching from one foot in front to the other and adding the step in between. Like so." Again he demonstrated the process and watch, occasionally saying something like 'keep your knees high' or make a suggestion on how to improve part.

When it seemed like they had it down he moved on saying, "The next part is the t-step where you lift one knee and like pivot with your other while extending the lifted one to the side. You'd repeat that a few times. In the process you kind of scoot one way so for our purpose we are going to the left until there no more room going that way then we'll go right."

There was more watching then, "Oh, I forgot, at the beginning we do something like the Charleston and put one foot forward then back."

The next step was putting it together. Reid said, "Everyone shuffles differently and is somewhat an extinction of your walk; you can add other moves of your own. And that's all there is to it. You can fake it too, as long as you're always in motion and jumping around."

"I now feel enlightened" Garcia said.

"Thanks for teaching us," JJ said. Reid smiled sheepishly in his awkward way.

"Yeah, I know how I can impress the ladies now." Morgan said gaining a round of laughter from everyone. "I wasn't joking."

"I know," Prentiss replied between her gasp for breath.

"All I know is that I'll be sore in the morning so I will most likely be calling in," Rossi said in a serious tone. "And I can use a nap now."

"At least you can take a nap; I have a son to take care of." Hotch complained then ran his hands over his face.

"Would it be bad if we stayed here for a few more hours, like until bed time was done with?" JJ joked.

"Yes, I'm kicking you all out soon." Garcia said. "I have to take care of our rock star here."

"Do you want me to take him home?" Prentiss offered. "We live relatively close."

"Nope, I need to stop somewhere too."

"Okay," she responded then said, "I'm going to go home now then, I still have Sergio to look in on."

"I'm headed out too." Morgan said.

There were replies of goodbyes and then, soon enough, only Reid and Garcia were left.

"You ready to go?" she asked him and he nodded.

The ride was a quiet one. It wasn't until they came to an intersection that Reid said, "Go straight," and she deliberately went right that he knew something was up.

"Garcia?" he tested. "Where are we going, you know the way to my apartment?"

"We are going to the mall and getting you something more stylish to ware."

"What? No." he squeaked.

"Again, you don't really get a say in this, Honey."

He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "You can't make me."

"You want to bet?" she turned her head to glance at him with her eyebrow raised. "You might as well just cooperate, you knew I'd do this eventually and you can do it now and get it over with."

Reid remained silent for the rest of the short drive and it wasn't until she was parked that he said, "Fine."

"Thank you. Now let's go."

The first shop they went into was full of a lot of black. "Garcia, I don't think there's anything in here that will suite me."

"Don't be silly, I can see you I a bunch of different things, the thing is, what ones to get." She said holding up a pair of gray skinny jeans and a black graphic Tee. Handing them to him she said, "Try these on and I want to see them on you."

"I'm not trying everything on." He said sternly.

She hesitated a moment before saying, "Fine, but only because you came more willingly than I thought you would have. Now go try these on."

It was less than a minute when there was the timed calling of Garcia's name. "Come on out."

Slowly he inched his way out of the dressing room. "Wow, who would have thought you could look skinnier than the normal skinny that you are. So we are obviously getting these and while I was waiting, I found this really cute plaid shirt that will look amazing on you. So we'll get it too. Now, go back in and I'll find another outfit for you."

As she looked around the little store, she grabbed just about one of everything then headed back to the dressing room. And despite what she had promised him she had him try everything on for her; when he pointed this out to her she said, "You didn't try on that plaid shirt."

In all they ended with only a few things from the pile Garcia originally grabbed. And as Reid paid for his new cloths he asked, "So were done now, right?"

"We still need shoes for you."

Red groaned at this but felt it couldn't be as bad as what he had just been through. He was wrong, very wrong. There was one thing that Garcia loved more than shopping for cloths and that was shoes. He had only tried on every other article of cloths in the shop before, but he was now being forced into every shoe that was in his size. He had never thought about how many shoes there could be in one store; and the different brands too.

"Do I really need all of these?" he gestured to the five pairs surrounding him.

"Yes, now stop whining."

While he was pulling on his own shoes he mumbled, "I think my feet have blisters covering every inch."

"Beauty comes with a price."

"Hey, if you take me home after we cash out, I'll buy you a pair too."

"Deal," Garcia smiled.

By the end of their shopping trip, Reid had bought: five shirts, three pairs of jeans, several scarves, three pairs of converse, two vans, and one pair of high heels for Garcia.

"Now that you have other things to wear, expect you to."

"I do have other things than my work cloths that I wear; just not around you guys."

"Like what?"

"Things that would make you proud." He said jokingly.

"And may I see them?"

"Well of course, you have to help me bring in my new things."

Each taking a few bags in their hands, they were able to get everything in in one trip and setting the bag down in his bedroom.

"Are you ready?" he asked standing by his closet. She nodded in anticipation.

When he opened the doors, she found what she was expecting; his normal sweater vest and other work cloths. He then parted the rack down the middle.

"Wow," she said taking a step forward to get a better look at all the wonderful thing she had imagined Reid looking gorgeous in but never actually thought he'd own. "You are so right in saying that I'm proud. Why though if you already had this stuff did you let me dress you up all day?"

He shrugged then answered, "Why not let you have some fun."

"Awe, you are so sweet." She gave him a hug.

"Although I'll admit, most of the things I have are from LMFAO; like things I wore in concert or in a music video."

"Still…" she trailed off. "I would love to stay but I need to be getting home soon, Kevin and I are going to go see a movie."

"Wait that means I bought you those shoes even though we were going to be leaving soon anyways?"

"Ah, yeah."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Go, have fun."

"Thank you, my new stylish hunk of dancer."

As soon as Garcia was out the door, Reid laid down on his bed and fell fast asleep. It had been a long day and tomorrow was going to be just as long if not longer what with working and meeting with LMFAO after to work on ideas for the next video.

A/N: Nope, still don't own anything here. And just so it's noted I plan on two more chapters and I'm not sure how long they will be…meaning they may be on the shorter side, but who knows. I'll try to update soon. But who knows with all these ideas that keep popping into my head. So, until next time…..


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, yo, Spencer," Redfoo called when Reid entered the room. On the walls were different still frames from their music videos and concerts. "It's about time you showed up, man."

"Sorry, traffic was horrible." He apologized while taking a seat next to Q.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get the show on the road," Sky Blu said, bringing everyone's attention to himself. "Our next video is for 'Sorry For Party Rockin' It's gonna be set after 'Sexy and I know it,' but before "Party Rock Anthem'."

"We are throwin' a house party so we will need extras and lots of them," Redfoo continued. "So bring your mom, your dad, your aunt and uncle, your friends, and as long as they are up to party rockin', your grandma and grandpa too," Sky Blu said, ticking off his fingers. "Even the lady that gets your coffee every morning."

"We don't care, we just need people to come and party," Redfoo finished.

"So that would include-"Q started.

"Yes," Sky interrupted.

"I suppose we should warn you now so you can warn your invites; they will most likely be in the background. They must dress the part and will provide a change of clothes if we deem them unfit. Also, if we have too many people show up, we may have to turn people away." Redfoo warned. "In which case, we," he gestured to Sky Blu and himself. "Will figure out who will stay and who goes. Now, that's all for the day," When no one made to move, he said, "That means get outta here."

Ye got up to leave, glad that is was a short announcement for once; glad to be going somewhere to rest for the day. That was, everyone except for Reid who was going to head to the Bureau to work for a few hours.

The second thing, after arriving (second only to getting a mug of coffee) was send out an e-mail to each of his team members saying: 'I would appreciate it if you would all gather in the conference room at 11 o'clock. I will tell you what it is about then and no sooner. So that means that there is no point in asking ahead of time. *Cough Morgan, *Cough Garcia, *Cough Cough*. Thank you. ~ Spencer Reid.' And of course, both Morgan and Garcia went up to him and asked what it was about; he did not budge in telling them.

To the team, it felt more like later rather than sooner when 11 rolled around. Because when he appeared in the doorway, not even a step in. they pounced, all asking questions at the same time. This caused two things to happen: One- Reid opened and closed his mouth, making him look like a goldfish and two- Hotch to place two fingers in his mouth and blow. The noise was enough to cause them all to flinch.

"Now," Hotch started. "Reid, what is this about?"

"As you all know, I had my meeting today, and we were discussing our next video. For it, we are having a party rock house party and thus you are all going to be invited to the set. Although I have to warn you that if there are too many people, you may be turned away."

Garcia had a grin so wide on her face that it looked like it hurt as she said, "Oh, my God, yes! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, can Kevin be invited too?"

"No, he doesn't know who I am and I don't really want anyone else to know."

"So, you mean that we can really meet the master minds behind LMFAO?" Prentiss asked.

"That's what I'm sayin'… As long as you can act professional about it, "He paused, "And unless you tell me otherwise, I'm going to assume that you're going."

"I'm saying otherwise," Rossi stated.

"Awe, come on, Rossi, it will be loads of fun." Garcia tried to persuade him.

"No thank you."

Hotch, not completely sure asked, When is it?"

There was a moments silence as they awaited his answer. Then… "Damn it! I don't know, they never said, and I meant to ask them. I'll have to find out and let you know."

"I will have to get back to you on that then."

Reid nodded. "Umm," he looked at Hotch.

"Okay, I have a question," JJ said "what should we wear?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter, they said that they would provide a change if needed. I would wear something of their style though incase that's the eliminating factor."

"Would be get to keep said change of clothes after words?" Garcia asked.

Slowly, Reid responded, "Most likely, but I do not promise anything."

"So in other words, we could get free LMFAO gear if we come unprepared?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

"Not that I really care either way, but would we be paid for coming?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know. He answered, getting a nod back.

There was more silence then Hotch said, "Back to work."

***It was later, on his break that he called Sky Blu.

"Hey," Sky answered.

"So, I talked it over with my team and they brought up a good point… when is this going down?"

"Hum, ah, the seventeenth," it sounded more like a question. "Yeah, the seventeenth." He reassured both himself and Reid of that.

"Alright, see you then." He hung up

He went to Hotch first, since he had asked first. Standing outside the office door, he knocked once then stuck his head inside to see a hand motioning him in.

"I just called to ask and Sky says it will be the seventeenth."

Hotch nodded and said, I don't believe I have anything already planned for that day but I will have to let you know later."

"Okay," Reid responded, leaving the room to inform the others; who were of course fine with any date.

In the days leading up to the sixteenth, Reid watched in amusement as, Garcia mainly, but the others as well, were basically bouncing off their chairs with anticipation for the day to come.

It was inside the parking garage that they formed an impromptu meeting outside Hotch's car. (Except Rossi who still refused to go.)

"So how's this going to work?" Morgan asked, looking at Reid.

"Well first, Hotch, are you coming or..?"

"Yeah, I'll go." He said seeming somewhat reluctant.

"We have to be there no later than nine so how about we meet at my house at about eight and we'll get there early. We can decide who's going with whom then."

Everyone was fine with that and so they set off for their respective homes, hoping that they could get some sleep that night through their excitement.

He had his alarm set for seven in the morning to make sure he had enough time to shower before anyone got there.

Luckily, he got it in but before he could get dressed, Morgan was knocking at the door. With his towel wrapped around his waist, he opened the door to let his friend in.

"I didn't know it was going to be that kind of party," Morgan greeted him.

Scowling, he said, "If anyone else shows up, please let them in." He walked into his kitchen and started his coffee machine moment later, he returned to walk through and into his bedroom to get something on before the others arrived. "Feel free to turn the T.V. on." He called out.

"Got it," Morgan called back.

About ten minutes later, Reid re-appeared wearing gray sweatpants and a black and white 'Beat Rock' along with a Shuffle-bot head shirt on, along with a dinosaur sock and a mustache sock in his hand.

"Hey, Reid," Garcia greeted from next to Morgan then added, "nice socks."

"Thanks," Reid said as he sat perpendicular to them to put said socks and a pair of Converses on.

"Prentiss is in the bathroom." Morgan informed him idly.

Reid nodded, standing up, he asked, "Does anyone want some coffee?"

"Sure," Morgan said.

"Mm, yes, please."

"Ooh, I'll have some too," Prentiss said, entering the room.

"Hi," Reid said exiting. As he poured the four cups of coffee, he thought about how weird it would be for this elite team of FBI profilers to be going to a set for a music video that contained lyrics like: '…And if you black out with your sack out…'

He wasn't really sure what was going to happen but he could imagine… 'Why am I doing this again?' he thought before walking back into the other room.

By now it was almost eight and JJ had arrived.

"Hi, Reid," she said helping him with the mugs in his hands.

"Hi, JJ, do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I stopped and got some on the way. Is Hotch here yet?"

Reid looked at Morgan for an answer. He shook his head without looking up from the T.V. "Not yet," Reid answered her. Glancing at the clock, Reid stood up to say, "We will be leaving at eight-fifteen with or without Hotch. It takes about twenty minutes to get there so we'll be there a little early which will be good. Now, when we get there, I will hand you passes and you have to stick with me at least until we get past security. And remember to act professional, remember where you work."

"We get it, Pretty Boy, don't embarrass you." Morgan said.

Reid sat down, nervous as to what was about to happen. He looked around to see that they were all too excited to show any nerves about meeting LMFAO. Then all of a sudden, he was up again, and on his way to his room.

"You okay?" Garcia asked him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to call Hotch." She nodded, leaving it at that.

It was quiet in his room and that was what he wanted; to call Hotch and have a moment to himself. It was just excitement and nerves that made him uneasy about what the team would think of the crew and what the crew would think of the team. Everything would work out fine was all he had to remember. Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"Hey, Hotch, it's me, Reid. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way now."

"Okay, just so you know, we are leaving at eight-fifteen so if you aren't here by then, we will leave without you."

"I should be there by then."

"Okay," he hung up.

After another breath, he came back to join the others. "Hotch is on his way now and he knows that we will leave without him. So this will be the last call for the bathroom before we leave."

Once again, he found himself in the kitchen, pouring coffee into a traveling cup. He looked at his watch: 8:12.

"Everyone out the door now." He yelled.

Garcia, Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ were ushered outside. "If you have anything your taking with you, make sure you have it with you now." Reid yelled again while he grabbed a duffle bag off the floor. Once outside, he went straight to his car to put the bag in the trunk.

"Who's going with whom?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't care. I know that I'm driving but other than that…" he trailed off.

"Well, I want to see you behind the wheel," Morgan said.

"I'm with Reid too," Garcia stated before either of the other two could.

Looking at Prentiss, JJ said, "I'll drive unless Hotch gets here, then he can."

"Sounds good," Prentiss agreed. "I'll drive back if that's the case."

"We have one more minute before we have to be gone." Reid said frantically. "You two get in the car." He told Morgan and Garcia. "And you two, be ready to either run or drive." Garcia and Morgan listened by getting into the car while JJ and Prentiss stood by the JJ's ready to get in to dash. Reid, also in the car by this point, was now pulling out so that he was sideways on the lawn, idly.

As soon as he had the window down and was about to tell them to leave now, they heard the screeching of tires on pavement as Hotch pulled into view and stop about a yard away from where Reid was parked.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're here and that's what counts," Garcia said over his shoulder before he could say anything.

"Do I have time to use the bathroom?" He looked at Reid as Prentiss and JJ climbed into the vehicle.

"No, we have to leave now if we want to make it there on time." He paused then added, "by the way, you're driving and following me."

Hotch nodded as Reid pulled out in front of him. "Has he had his morning coffee yet?" he asked.

"He reminds me of you," JJ said.

"Yeah, all grouchy and business like," Emily joined in.

"Come on, I'm not that bad."

*20 min. later at set*

Reid pulled into the short drive first to be stopped by a security booth.

He rolled down his window and the officer said, "You can go on in Spencer."

"Hey, Carlos, these people behind me are with me. Their names are Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer LaMontagne."

"Very well then, I'll let them through too."

"Thanks Carlos."

He nodded and raised the bar to let him in. Reid pulled forward about twenty feet then stopped again to wait for Hotch. A minute later, they were off to find a place to park, eventually finding two spots next to each other. Upon getting out, Garcia squealed with excitement and moved to stand with JJ and the crotchety Prentiss.

"He should not be singing at all," she was saying.

"It's over now." JJ tried to calm her.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"The whole way, Hotch was singing and in a good mood." JJ explained.

"I don't trust him when he's happy." Prentiss mumbled.

"Hey, you guys," Reid called their attention and motioned for them to join the half circle the boys had made. "You are going to have to keep these on you at all times." He passed out a visitors pass to each of his team members. "I want to say this; I don't know and I can't say where you will be used in the video or even if you are in it at all, but you'll at least get to meet everyone. Remember to have fun with this and…" he stopped to think. "Be appropriate as in no wacky fan people things. Please stay with me until I can show you around and introduce you to everyone."

It was as a group that they move towards the entrance and secondary security. Each taking their turn to show their passes and sent through to explore the set.

It was big and warehouse like when they first got a good look at the place. It was clear where some things were located and some things were better hidden.

"Right, so over there is the snacks." Reid pointed to the table with a wide verity of foods then started to walk off to start the tour. "Over here is the green screen and just over there are the bathrooms." He continued pointing to places of interest as he went along. He finally came to a stop saying, "This is the set we're using today along with the green screen."

"Wow, this is amazing." JJ breathed.

"I would so love to live there." Morgan said.

"Yeah," Hotch agreed.

"Hey, Spencer," someone yelled from across the open area.

"Hey," he yelled back then said, "Come on guys."

"Spencer, this is my grandma. Grandma, this is Spencer Reid, he's the robot guy I was showing you."

"You don't look like a robot." She said rather loudly.

"Grams, he isn't dressed up yet." The man said although she seemed to have lost interest in the conversation.

"Q, this is my team, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, JJ, Penelope Garcia, and Emily Prentiss."

"Nice to finally meet you all, Spencer is always talking about you guys."

"Only good things I hope." JJ smiled.

"Mainly; hey, where's the Italian guy you mention once in a while."

"He didn't come; probably didn't want to break a hip or something." He laughed. The team looked at him in astonishment, not believing what they just heard.

"Grandma, where are you going?" Q asked, seeing that the older woman was walking away.

"Aye, are the others here yet?"

Q just laughed in response; then called, "Grandma," as he rushed to catch up with her.

"What was that about?" Garcia asked.

"Oh, Sky and Foo are always late." He looked at his watch. "They should be here soon. I have to get changed now so you're on your own. The place should fill up soon and once they get here, I will introduce them."

"See yah," Morgan said as Reid walked away.

So far so good he thought on his way to the locker room and hopefully it would continue that way. As he finished lacing up his shoes, he decided it would be in his best interest to put the head on too so that he could still seem mysterious to fans. Taking a few steps out of the smaller room, he couldn't find anyone that he knew. There were plenty of unfamiliar faces now that seemed to crowd around him.

Ignoring most of them, he went out in search of either the crew or the team. He had no luck in either as he became more and more crowded with people. He felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and he quickly whipped it out to read the message. From: Sky Blu: meet us outside in 5 so we can get this party started.

From his current location, he would be surprised if he made it out in ten. Yet somehow it was seven minutes later when he found himself outside with a small group of people; all of which he knew.

"This is how its goanna go down," Sky Blu said. "We will introduce ourselves to the group just in case they don't know who we are then you all will show us who you brought with you and then finally we will decide whose goanna be in this."

"Q you'll go first, Hok, Ryan, Feng, Aris, Victor, Steve, Hirano, Spencer, and then us. Let's go," Foo finished.

One by one, each person got a minuet worth of undivided attention, each announcing themselves… except Reid who had an iPad with him to make beeping noises, and finally Sky Blu and Red Foo. After that, they took turns with closer meetings. Again, Reid was last.

Not wanting to talk, he gestured to his team as a whole. "This is Derek Morgan, JJ, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, and I'm Aaron Hotchner." He said for Reid.

"Well, hello there, Emily," Red Foo practically purred.

Elbowing Foo, Sky said, "We got shit to do."

"Right; if you'll excuse us…" He trailed off before following Sky to the front of what now seemed to be a mob.

In a loud voice that everyone could hear, Sky Blu announced, "All the Ladies, you're in so go off to the left…. Your right, my left…. The other way," he shouted when they headed in the other direction. "Fellas, you have more competition and will actually have to show us that you belong here. So all of you line up over there and we will let you know. Ladies, in the back room there; there are some extra things to ware if you need it."

Once they were put of the room, Foo said, "We are going based on looks so if we give you a thumbs up, you stay if not you can still stay to watch however you will not be included."

Each took one end to start, pausing every once in a while to come to a decision. That happened with both Hotch and Morgan. Hotch stood there and looked stern, like he always does, and was given a thumbs up. However, Morgan stood there and gave a smile; he received the opposite. When the two meet in the middle, Foo said, "Thumbs up, there's another room in the back with things for you. The rest of you stay here and we will be back in a moment."

Hotch left without another word to Morgan.

It was ten minutes later when people started emerging one by one from the dressing rooms, all looking like they belonged to LMFAO's life style. Garcia, Emily, and JJ exited one after another. Spotting Morgan, they walked excitedly towards him.

"Hey there hot stuff," Garcia flashed a smile that quickly went away when she saw his face and attire. "What happened? Why didn't you change? Where's Hotch?"

He opened his mouth but shut it again with a small shake of his head.

"You didn't make it?" Prentiss asked in a surprised tone. They had all thought that if any of them couldn't be in the video, it would have been Hotch.

He shook his head. "Morgan," JJ practically whispered as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Garcia however had a different reaction. "Where is Reid?" she asked outraged.

"What is he going to be able to do, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, finally unfrozen. "All these people here know someone in the group and may be trying to do the same thing."

"I hate it when you have a point," she pouted. Soon after that Hotch was joining them, making it into an awkward silence.

"You know, this is the part where you're all supposed to say 'I don't want to do this if you can't'," Morgan tried to joke.

His four friends exchanged glances and Garcia was about to say something when Sky Blu came out and yell, "All right thumbs down, go change. Cause this is a party and you are all invited."

The effects of his words were instant as whoops of joy were heard all around. Without another word, Morgan was practically sprinting to get changed.

"Well I'm glad that he gets to participate because otherwise he would have never let it go," Prentiss said.

When everyone was done in the changing room, Sky Blu announced, "Let's get this party started! All extras go to the party rock house and start party rockin'. Oh, and one last thing, this is Mickey Finnegan; the director and you will all have to listen to him."

"So there are some of you that I will pull aside; if you are one of those people, just stand off to the side over there."

He pulled about twenty people out of the group and told them to change into some clothes that had been set aside. When they came back, Mickey explained that they would have special parts.

Two were dressed as either a blue or red toy boxer nine were set to work in the green screen area while the rest were instructed to be partying outside on either the lawn or balcony. Actually, the very last person pulled was Q's grandma who would play the wife of an aged Redfoo.

For the most part the morning when smoothly with no real problems and so they were about halfway done with the video when they took a break for lunch.

They had rolled out a buffet for their guest and set up several round tables to sit at. There was an hour for lunch then they would be working on the second half of the video.

Reid had decided to change back into the cloths he had been wearing before so that he could converse more easily. In doing that, he was the last in line so when he located the team at one of the tables, he asked, "So, what do you think?"

"Wow," Garcia said.

"As much fun it is doing this, I would love to actually get a chance to talk with Sky Blu and Redfoo," JJ said while Morgan agreed.

"You're in luck then, I think they are talking with everyone for a few minutes," Hotch pointed out watching as the pair shake hands with the group at one table then moved to the next.

By the time Redfoo and Sky Blu were walking up to their table, they had finished eating and had been quietly discussing what might be talked about.

"Hey, Baby Babies," Sky said sitting down in one of the two empty seats while Foo took the other. Unsure, no one responded. "So, we wanted to thank you all for party rockin' with us and as a thanks, you are welcomed to keep whatever it is you're wearing."

"Oh, thank you!" Garcia squealed, giving both singers a hug. "Can I ask you to sign the shirt?" she asked pulling a marker out of nowhere.

"Uh, sure; where ah, did you get the marker?" he asked signing it.

"I always have one on hand," she explained while Morgan shook his head.

There was a pause in which no one was sure what to say and as Reid was about to break the silence, Q came running up to them asking, "Have any of you seen my grandma?"

"No, sorry," JJ said and he was gone again. "Well, I hope he finds her."

"He usually does," Redfoo said.

"Do you remember the one time in Vegas?" Sky asked.

"Oh, ha, yeah," Spencer laughed and upon seeing the interested faces around the table, he explained, "We had this concert and his grandmother had to have eye surgery; for some reason, he thought it was a good idea if she came with us. So she stayed on the bus while we preformed and when we got back a few hours later, she wasn't there anymore. And to make a long story short, we later founder her in a strip club with five hundred dollars. She's never said how she got it though."

"She has to be the coolest lady ever," Garcia mused.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," Foo agreed.

"I'm surprised that you haven't said anything yet, Morgan," Prentiss said.

"Silent observation," he shrugged. "Just like Hotch." He said with a big smile as he threw his arm over the other man's shoulder, getting death glares in response.

"Sadly, we have a few more tables to hit up before we have to go back to work so, thanks again," Sky Blu said getting up. The team said their farewells before their own light chatter picked up again.

Moments later, Reid stood up saying, "I have to go change again." The others nodded.

The beginning of the second part of shooting was incident free now that everyone there knew what to expect. The last things they were working on were the solos, green screen, the beginning and end.

The soloist part went by without complications as each person moved in and out of the circle, getting their time to shine. After, they worked the start with Q's grandma and 'Rufus' in their house, stopping at the point when 'Sorry for Party Rockin' starts to play only to pick up again with the end and a basic yelling match.

By the time that was done with, people were starting to leave because only a few people were needed anymore for the green screen bits. Mainly people were still there to watch. About ten minutes into that, Reid tapped on JJ's shoulder then tugged at his shirt and finally pointed off into the distance. She nodded at his message like she understood. However, when Morgan asked her where he was off to, she responded, "I have absolutely no idea."

For Reid, it felt good to finally be able to take his costume off for what might be a long while. He was amazed at how well the day went, normally, he felt that was never his luck.

That though must have jinxed him because when he left the changing room, he saw Hotch being escorted out of the building by two security officers. He rushed to Prentiss and asked what happened.

"He punched this guy, I think his name was Victor, but I don't know why," she explained calmly what she say.

Reid shook his head, figures something would have to happen. "I'm wouldn't be surprised if you heard right that it was Victor, he can have a mean streak. But it's too bad for Hotch because he might not be allowed back."

"Will we?"

"Yeah, I mean none of you punched anyone, right? I just know that I'll hear about it later."

"You have to admit though; it is kind of funny to think that an FBI agent just punched a famous dancer."

"Wait, you're with the FBI?" a random man came up asking in a nervous tone.

"Yeah," Prentiss responded raising an eyebrow.

"That's ah, that's good to know," he walked, well almost ran to where his car was no doubt.

The two agents sighed, it was most likely drugs but they couldn't ignore it and had to follow him. When they got outside, he was nowhere to be seen. "There's only the one exit, I'll call Carlos and he take care of it." Reid said while pulling out his phone and Prentiss nodded.

"Hey, Carlos, it's Spencer. I wanted to warn you that you have a possible drug user coming your way. Yeah, bye," he hung up. "He'll take care of it."

"In that case, let's head back inside so the others don't think we were kicked out like Hotch." She smiled.

As soon as they re-entered the crowed of watchers, they could hear Sky Blu speaking to the group, "We are done. Thank you all so much for joining us today. We hope to see you all again someday so until then, drive safe and go party rock!" Slowly, the crowd dispersed with the sounds of farewells and the soft playing of 'Hot Dog.'

When the team found each other, they headed towards the door lightly discussing plans of going out for dinner. Reid felt the phone on his pocket going off, already knowing who it was from and what it was about, he said, "Hey, I'll meet you by the cars in a few minutes, the guys need to see me." As he turned on his heel, he pulled out his phone and found that he was right.

"Let me guess, my boss is no longer welcomed to the set?" he asked upon approaching them.

"No, that's not what we wanted, although, we are going to thoroughly investigate that and let you know what's going on with that. The real reason we wanted to see you was to say that any one concert they want to see, they can on us and they'll be good seats too." Redfoo said.

"Cool, thanks. I'll let them know now." He said, turning after giving a wave then leaving to meet up with the team.

"So what did they want?" Morgan asked.

"They say that you can go to one concert on them," Reid informed them.

"Oh, my gosh," Garcia exclaimed with a smile as if the day couldn't get any better.

"Yeah, so just let me know a head of time. And Hotch, they are going to tell me the verdict later on. What happened anyways?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he mumbled.

After a moment's pause, JJ stomach gurgled loudly. "Let's get Chinese," she suggested.

Somehow, that got Reid started on the different place around to eat. "I'm not riding with him this time," Morgan said as he got into Hotch's car.

"Was it something I said?" Reid asked, getting a laugh from the group surrounding him.

A/N: I am so sorry for the way past over due update on this and really there is no excuse but please for give me, and if it makes it any better, it was longer. I know what's going to happen for the next/last chapter, I just have to type it up however, I might update 'Roomates' first but I will get both done eventually. Anyways, let me know what you thought, and again, I own nothing. Thanks to everyone who put up with me. XOXO~ SSAfunbar


	5. Chapter 5

The day started off like no other. The alarm went off at seven o'clock; he started a pot of coffee, took a shower, got dressed then made his cup of coffee. Next came his usual breakfast of cheerios with just as much sugar, if not more, as his coffee. With his routine sigh, he got up to wash the dishes and after collect his thing and head out the door.

As was now tradition to his every morning, his neighbor who was well into his seventies, would be outside tending to his lawn.

"Hello, Mister Swisher," he acknowledged him.

"Good morning, Spencer," the older man nodded back then added, "And call me Nick; you make me feel old with all that 'mister' bit."

"I heard it's supposed to be a nice day out," Spencer said making some small talk.

"I don't know who told you that but I got a feeling that its goanna be bad news," he said back.

"So it's bad news with good weather or just bad over all?"

"Hum, the first way I hope or else I'm watering all these flowers for nothing."

"I'll see you later, Mister Swisher."

"Hey," he complained jokingly before asking, "You still working at the FBI?"

"Yeah and I'm goanna be late if I don't get going."

"All right, I get hint, goodbye," Nick Swisher said.

Smiling, Reid walked away and into his car. He stopped to get a large coffee for himself and a small each for his team members. No matter what his neighbor had said, to him it felt like it would be a good day.

When he first got to work, it rang true when JJ announced that there was no new case and thanks to him being who he is and not slacking off on his post-case paperwork, he had just a few files to fill out. When he did finish what little he had, he took on some of Morgan and Prentiss's files.

"So why are you in such a good mood today Reid?" Prentiss asked as he took a ninth file from both piles.

"I don't know, maybe because it's sunny, warm but not too hot, and there's no case," he shrugged.

"We'll, I thank you for helping me out with all these," she pointed to the twenty or so files on her desk.

"We should keep the good mood going after work and head out for some drinks," Morgan joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, why not?" he smiled.

"Really, my junior G man is going out for drinks without needing any type of persuasion," Garcia mock gasped as she joined their conversation.

"I know; right?" Prentiss said.

"I have gone out via my own free will before," Reid pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe with 'the guys' but not with us," she countered using air quotes and a wink at 'the guys.'

"That still counts as my free will."

"Whatever," she rolled he eyes. "So, how come you don't like to go out with us like that?"

"I had to keep up with the façade, didn't I?"

"But now that we know, we'll be doing this type of thing more often, right?" Prentiss asked.

"I still need to be professional, but yeah, maybe I will more often," he gave a sad smile before continuing. "However, I may have a slight drinking problem of once I start I can't stop easily."

"Sweet, that means we are going more often," Morgan grinned devilishly.

Rolling his eyes, Reid stood up announcing he was getting more coffee. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Garcia said, "If he was able to keep that from us, I wonder what else he's kept hidden."

"He probably isn't as socially awkward as we think," Prentiss said.

"I can't help but to think that he really is that awkward," Morgan commented.

"You know, I don't think I've said anything about this yet, but that day when he was teaching us to shuffle, I took him shopping, because someone of his status should dress well and all, and he doesn't really show that side of him off well. Anyways, when we got back to his apartment, he showed me his closet and it was filled with all these amazing outfits that he never wears," Garcia filled them in.

"Baby girl, what was your point in that?" Morgan asked.

"That he was able to hide his style sense from us too." The trio sat in thought for a moment then all of a sudden, Garcia jumped up and down in excitement. "I bet he has a tattoo," she squealed.

"Who has a tattoo?" JJ asked coming up behind the small cluster of people.

"I think that Reid does," Garcia explained.

"I probably don't want to know."

"We are discussing what else he might be hiding from us," Prentiss explained further.

"I see and you think that he has a tattoo?" JJ asked with interest.

"Why not?" Garcia asked her.

"What do you think it is?"

"Hum," she thought. "Maybe like a heart with mom inside it."

"No, I see him more of an animal type guy," Prentiss said.

"Not with the whole 'Reid effect.'" Morgan said.

"Then what do you seeing him having a tattoo of?"

"Something with science or 'Doctor Who,'" he responded.

"So are you going to ask him if he has one?" JJ asked looking at Garcia.

"I might, I mean I want to know but…" she trailed off. "Maybe I'll just live with the fact that I'll never know and make myself believe that he has a tattoo."

"Who has a tattoo?" Reid asked sounding like JJ had a moment before.

"Well, Morgan has a few," she tried to cover up.

"However, I was not the subject of this conversation," Morgan said smirking at Garcia, knowing that he was getting her in trouble.

"So who were you discussing than?" he asked taking a sip of his sugar coffee.

"Um, you were?" she said making it sound more like a question.

In surprise, Reid spit the coffee he had out and started choking at the same time.

"Are you all right, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked jumping up to pound on his back.

Letting out a few more coughs, he managed to say, "I'm fine. Why on Earth would you think that I had a tattoo?"

"You were able to hide your second life from us so we thought that there could be more that you're hiding, like a tattoo," Prentiss explained.

He nodded thinking that it was reasonable for them to come to that conclusion.

"So, do you have one?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah," he said simply picking up one of Morgan's files he had started.

Each of the other team members shared a glance. "Wow, Spence," JJ said in disbelief.

"Let me see it," Garcia demanded.

"It's nothing much," he stated while he rolled up his left sleeve just a little then removed his watch to reveal a silver dollar sized lizard silhouette.

"That's still amazing." She breathed.

He shrugged saying, "I've gotten over the high of having it."

"So, Doctor Reid," JJ started, "Any other secrets we should know about you?"

"Um, no," he said with an almost pouting frown. As he replaced his watch and rolled his sleeve back down, he asked, "Can we please not talk about me anymore?"

"Actually, we should all be getting back to work before someone," JJ nudged her head in the direction of Hotch's office before continuing, "has a heart attack about nothing being done."

"What are you talking about, I have seventeen of my twenty-eight files done," Morgan protested.

"Yeah, thanks to me," Reid pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, they were still my files and they are done." After a round a chuckles from everyone, they did get back to working on the rest of the files that had mounted over time.

When it came close to lunch time, Reid stood and walked to Hotch's office. Knocking on the open door, Hotch said, "Come in."

"Hi, I was um, wondering if I could, um, take a longer lunch to stop at a store. I ah, have all my work done and I've been working on helping the others for a while now."

"That's fine, Reid. If you wanted to, you can take the rest of the day off; you have more than enough sick time to do so."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

Hotch gave him a nod before turning back to his work.

Ever since he had left the parking garage, Reid had the paranoid feeling that he was being watched and followed. And as he entered to market, the felling only grew stronger, he could feel the eyes on him as he went through grabbing what he needed but whenever he turned around, he found no one. There was a few times when he thought he saw flashes of light while he was focused on reading a label. He put it straight in his mind that it was only his imagination and that it was stress; that it would all go away with having the rest of the day off.

It was as he was cashing out and the cashier gave him an overly friendly smile that he saw something behind her. It was a magazine that had caught his eye. On the cover was a picture of Shuffle Bot alone, the rest of the music group nowhere to be seen.

Never before had he been interested in what was being said about the group or for his own character much, but with the picture being of just him, he felt the need to read the article written. After buying the magazine along with his other things, he headed back to his apartment.

Outside, Nick Swisher was seated on his front steps, watching as cars drove by and enjoying the sunny weather.

"Spencer," he said when he saw Reid walking to his door with an arm full of bags.

""Hi, Mister Swisher," Reid practically grunted as he turned to unlock the door in front of him.

"You've had quite a bit of visitors today," the older man informed him.

"Oh, yeah, any idea what they wanted?"

"No, but a lot of them came with microphone and cameras. You know all reporter like. Did you save someone's life today or help the kitten stuck in the tree?"

"Not that I remember. Um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I have some stuff that needs to be refrigerated and it's getting kind of heavy."

"You better get inside then."

The first thing he did was put things away the things he got because it just made sense to do that and then he did something that he had never really done before with a celebrity magazine but many time with science articles before.

He sat on the couch with his legs tucked underneath him and opened to the piece about, well, himself. He read: "_From the time the band LMFAO, with the lead singers Sky Blu and Redfoo, had introduced the 'Shuffle Bot,' there have been many who were intrigued as to who this mystery man could have been. There have been many to ask the lead singers about his identity but always they have responded with such responses of, 'We have made a promise to our friend that he would remained unnamed to protect his privacy.' However, that was never sufficient enough to satisfy our need to know. Up until now, he has remained in the shadows of fame, but now we may have a name to go with the masked face. We have been told by preferred to remained unnamed source, but we will be calling Nick, that one Doctor Spencer Reid of the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI may be the answer to the question we've been asking all along. Nick had this to say, 'I have known this man for a while now and I can say with certainty that this is the man you have been looking for. I will warn you that if asked, he will most likely deny this fact, but I promise you all that Spencer Reid is the dancing robot.' When asked why Nick was giving out this information, he did not comment. We hope to have more from Doctor Reid himself in a later issue, until then. __[]_

It was no wonder that he thought he saw flashes while he was shopping, that has to have been the beginning of the paparazzi. The main thing he didn't understand in his somewhat shocked state was who would reveal such a big part of his life like that. There were only a handful of people that knew his secret, none of which that he thought of would say anything like that on purpose, on accident maybe, but not deliberately.

There was no way he could live the same life that he had before, it would be changed forever and there was no way of getting around that.

It was only out of habit that he went to answer and it was upon opening the door that he regretful remembered why that would have been a bad idea. Outside was a crowd of people from multiple media sources. All at once they took pictures and tried asking questions many started with; 'is it true?' and he of course slammed his front door shut on them all.

He needed a plan of action. First he would have to call JJ asking her to help control the mob outside then hopefully he could talk with his team to see if any of them had said anything to anyone. After that, he would talk it over with the band. Before he did anything else though, he went through his apartment closing all of the blinds, making sure there was no way for anyone on the outside to get a glimpse of him.

Picking up his phone, he called one of his best friends.

"Hey, Spence," she said cheerfully.

"JJ, hi, I'm sorry to bother you but can I ask you to help me with something?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" she asked concerned.

"Well, I am currently imprisoned in my apartment because somehow it got out that I'm the Shuffle Bot and you can deal with crowds better than anyone I know."

"I'll be there as soon as I get it cleared with Hotch," she said.

"Thank you so much," he practically sighed. "Hey, can I ask you ask if the one of the others said anything. I mean I don't think they would have but I only told a very select few people about it."

"Sure thing, bye, Spence," she said before hanging up.

It was close to fifteen minutes later that JJ was pushing her way through the mob of vultures. She banged on the door and yelled, "Reid, its JJ."

"Don't waste your breath sweetie," one of the male reporters said to her. "He isn't opening up for anyone." She ignored him; clearly the guy hadn't done any research on who Reid worked with when he wasn't dancing.

As soon as Reid had the door opened, he grabbed JJ by the arm and pulled he inside, leaving the man to look astonished.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Reid said gratefully as he gave her a hug.

"No problem. Before I can address them, I need to know what you plan on doing," she informed him getting right down to business.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you plan on coming clean or trying to deny it?"

"I- I don't know," he stammered.

"You need to come to that decision, Reid.'

He thought for I moment before sighing, "I guess I have to come clean. God, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen," he moaned.

"That reminds me, no one said anything to anyone," JJ informed him getting a nod back. "Now, how do you want to go about this? Do you want to more or less address them all like a press conference? Or you can probably get it over with by going on like a TV talk show where it's more of a conversation."

"I'd rather go with the second."

She nodded then said, "The next thing we need to decide on is when and with whom you're going to talk with."

"The sooner the better and I don't have any preference as to who it's with."

"Okay then, I'll make some calls and see what I can do." She stood up to talk on the phone in the other room but first she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Everything will work out just fine, you'll see."

"I hope you're right," he mumbled.

It was no sooner than ten minutes that JJ returned, still on the phone saying, "I will let him know and we will see you then." She paused. "Okay, goodbye."

"So?" he said questioningly.

"We need to be in California by Monday morning to be interviewed by Ellen DeGeneres." He nodded, unsure of what to say. "She should be able to joke around about and still inform everyone."

"Thank you."

"I'm goanna try to disperse the crowd outside," she said leaving the room again.

Before she could though, Reid called her back saying, "Wait, JJ, when you say we…"

"I don't expect you to want to do this on your own and you'll need support through it so yes, I plan on going with you. Oh, that reminds me the guy I was talking to said that the show would be paying for the plane ticket and hotel while were out there and he knows that at least the two of us are coming. He said that it would be fine if there were a few more that wanted to come for moral support or whatever; to just let him know a head of time."

"Okay," he said softly, feeling some relief in that.

It looked like Mister Swisher was right, today was a bad day all around and for what it mattered, it may be that way for a long time.

"So we should be there in just a few hours," JJ said to try and calm Reid as they boarded their flight to California. He nodded. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I mean this was such a big thing in my life, not having people know and now I'm sharing it with everyone. The worst part is that I don't know who told the press to begin with. I feel like my life is spiraling out of control."

Putting an arm around his shoulder, JJ said, "You'll make it through this just like I promised."

He wanted to believe that promise but somehow felt that it wouldn't be delivered. The two had spent the last weekend preparing for this interview and what he should expect yet he still felt like he wasn't ready. He had been forced into seclusion by all the people trying to get a glimpse of him; that alone scared him, going out into it only made it worse.

It was, as JJ had said, a few hours later when they landed and were quickly wisped away to be sent to the studios to be filmed. It was normal, even relaxing, when he was pulled to hair and makeup to be prepped for the show. It was something he was used to from working with LMFAO and that comforted him. It was alien for there to be people waiting on him thought and whenever he was asked if he needed anything, he would always respond with a no thank you.

When he was all dolled up, he was reunited with JJ and together they waited to be informed on what was going to happen. After a while, there came a knock on the door to the room they were waiting in. Both agents stood up, thinking they were ready to be taken to the stage. When the door opened, it wasn't a studio personnel but Ellen DeGeneres herself.

"Hi," she smiled brightly extending her hand to first Reid then JJ. "You must be Spencer Reid and Jenifer Jareau."

"JJ," she said out of habit.

"I just wanted to say hi before we started and also I have to ask, when the others preformed, why didn't you come too?"

"I was on a case then." Reid shrugged.

"Okay. Are you coming on stage as well?" Ellen asked, looking at JJ.

"I ah-"

"I'm taking that as a yes." She clapped her hands together.

"Okay, I am then, I guess."

The three stood there for a moment longer then from down the hallway, someone called out, "Ellen."

"Coming," she yelled back while rolling her eyes then exiting with a quick goodbye.

"I glad you're going to be out there with me," Reid commented.

"Yeah, should be fun." She smiled.

As time went by, Reid took up pacing to one end of the room to the other.

"Reid, you need to calm down," JJ said firmly.

"Sorry, I can't help it," He said clasping into the closest chair. Fifteen minutes later, there came another knock at the door and a man with a headset on popped his head in saying that they were ready for them to get ready for introductions.

After following him to the stage entrance, he said, "Stand here and then when you hear your name, walk out shake hands, sit, then answer her questions. You will be instructed on when to leave. Good luck." And he left the two standing there to wait.

In the distance, Ellen could be heard saying, "For our next guest, we have someone very intriguing. His name is Spencer Reid however you may be familiar with his character from the band, LMFAO as the Shuffle Bot and along with him is his friend, JJ."

"Spence, go," JJ gave him a small push.

He shook his head to snap out of his trance like state as he walked to join the tv host in front of the live audience as 'Sorry For Party Rockin' was played.

She gave them both a reassuring smile as they shook hands then sat down.

"It's great to have you two here," she started.

"It's an honor to be here, Ellen," Reid said.

"So let me start by asking you this, are you two dating?"

"Actually, I'm married," JJ said holding up her left hand to show off the ring.

"Congratulations, you two."

"Oh, were not, no, I'm with someone else," JJ blushed.

"And you know this, right?" Ellen asked, trying to make the blunder into a joke.

"Sadly," Reid laughed.

"Now, for the longest time, you kept who you were hidden from everyone, do you have any idea who exposed you?"

"You know, I've asked everyone I've ever told if they mentioned anything to anyone and they all seem to have no recollection of saying anything at all."

"Right, and do you have any idea who really did it?"

"Not really, I would like to believe that no one betrayed me but that there was someone who figured it out on their own."

"Uh huh," she leaned closer so that she was talking more directly to Reid than JJ. "Do you think that she did it?"

"What! No, JJ would never; she's too nice to do something like that." He sounded outraged.

"But isn't supposed to be the nice ones you should look out for?"

"I fully trust her."

"But, let me ask, have you recently angered her enough to make her want revenge enough to expose you?"

"No," he said not needing time to think about the answer.

JJ raised her hand slightly. "You don't need to ask for permission to say something," Ellen said.

"Honestly, Spence is too nice to upset anyone."

"Or at least that's what he wants you to think. I'm going out on a limb here but I'd imagine that he didn't tell you right away, right?" before JJ had a chance to say anything, Ellen continued. "What makes you think that there isn't a completely different side of him that you don't know about?"

"I know him and he just isn't that kind of guy."

"Again I say; it's the nice ones you have to look out for." JJ turned to look at Reid but said nothing. "We have to take a quick break but don't go anywhere because when we come back, we'll still be talking with Doctor Reid and Jenifer; so don't go anywhere." She gave a wave and when she stopped, she said to the two guests, "I will be right back, I have to pee." And she rushed off behind the set.

You didn't tell anyone, right?" Reid asked.

"No," she said, almost upset. "You aren't really some big jerk are you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay, I just had to double check." She gave him a half smile.

It was silent for another moment and then Ellen returned to the stage. "So the next thing I was thinking of doing was to have people in the audience ask you some questions."

"Okay, sounds good." Reid said hoping it wasn't something he would regret later.

"We have just under a minute left before we're back on," she informed the two guests.

"Thirty seconds," one of the crew members said just as the man who had given directions before came up to the three seated people.

"Would it be okay if we did a segment with just you?" he asked JJ and before she could answer, he clarified, "Like you let Doctor Reid be questioned by himself without you on stage and after another commercial break, we bring you back out and have Ellen interview you on how you feel about it all."

"I'm fine with it as long as Spence is too," she smiled. He gave her a weak nod.

"Ten seconds," the crew member called out.

"Good luck, Reid, you'll do just fine," she said while being rushed off stage.

The man who had been counting down put his hand in the air with each finger out and slowly put one down when all were down he gave a signal saying that they were rolling again. Without JJ by his side, he felt like his interview was going to be a mess; like he was going to screw whatever he was saying up.

That was proven false as he an Ellen started talking again. "So how did your coworkers handle the news?" she asked.

"Well, one of them figured it out on their own because at first I didn't want them knowing, but when he told the rest, no one believed him until I actually proved it to them. As far as I know though, they were all fine with it, just surprised and curious."

"That's a reasonable response, I mean they worked with you for how long and never knew… When you say they didn't believe you, why is that, like, how did you act differently?"

He thought for only a second before answering, "I act like myself, that's not to say that I act unlike myself around LMFAO because I do, but I feel more myself. Like, I would never really wear something like this," he said pointing at the dark jeans, dark purple V-neck, and black blazer, "I would rather be wearing something more casual dressy I guess you'd call it. And they I guess I showed more of my nerdy side with them."

"We are now going to take a few questions from the audience, so if you have a question, raise your hand until a microphone is brought to you then say your name and ask your question. We'll take about five or seven questions."

There were a lot more than seven people to raise their hand.

The first person who got the microphone stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Martha Edwards and my question is If you had to give up one of your jobs, what would you give up and why?"

"That's an excellent question, Martha. I would give up being the Shuffle-Bot because as much as I love being him; I would rather be helping to keep people safe."

The next person to ask a question was a man by the name of Bob McDonald. "Can I have an autograph?"

"See me about that after the show," he chuckled.

The third was another man. "John Patterson; How come you became the Shuffle-Bot instead of just being Spencer Reid the dancer from LMFAO?"

"I wanted to be able to live my life and not have people interfere with it. I mean, you all see how a celebrity's life is dissected and made a big deal over, I never wanted that and I still don't. I wanted to keep my privacy. I don't think that everybody understands that they are people too, that they need to have their own lives to live. People make mistakes and some of which are embarrassing, imagine having that displayed for everyone to see. That is why I lived two lives and if thing get out of control with press and everyone, I will be Spencer Reid who works for the FBI and that's it. I won't want to but I will."

The next was a young woman about nineteen. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Jones and I love you so much, I have fifty nine posters of you all over my bedroom and have seen you in concert twenty three times. I love you."

"Thank you, um was there a question in that?"

"Oh, um," she thought, "Will you marry me?"

"I don't know you so I'm sorry to have to say, no."

He face dropped as the microphone was taken from her to be given to another, older, blond woman, "Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia, and I was wondering, what is the next song you are working on and for the next music video, do you need any extras?"

"Well, miss Garcia," He smiled at her and looking to see that the rest of the team sat next to her in support. "That is classified and we only let very cool people become extras."

"Okay, I have a few more questions now; what was your favorite music video to work on?" Ellen asked getting attention back to the two people on stage.

"Oh, wow, I loved them all, I had a lot of fun with 'Sexy and I Know it,' it was just one where the idea came from goofing around. When that first premiered, I was watching it with my team and my boss who is more on the stern looking side and, sorry if you watch this Hotch, mean, he um, I guess you could say 'wiggled' and it was the most hilarious thing ever," Reid said.

"A moment ago, you said, goofing around, and that brings me to my next question, what is it like to work with LMFAO? It seems like it would be more joking around than anything else."

"There's a lot of that, sometime that's really all we do. Like if we plan to work five hours one day, we might only really get about forty-five minutes of actual work done."

"How do the two jobs compare?"

"They are complete opposites. One hand I deal with murders and have to be completely serious and on the other, I get to just have fun."

"How do you manage sleep with two jobs like that?"

"Sleep when you can, I sleep on the plane during cases, I sleep on breaks while rehearsing, I get a few hours at night and the extremely rare days off; but the biggest help is the coffee, I could drink ten cups in a day."

"And I thought I was bad. So is there anyone special in your life?"

He sighed, "At the moment, no, but I'm not ready to hook up with anyone either."

"Well, let me know when you are," she winked jokingly. "Spencer, I want you to know, I have something for you," she stood and motioned for him to do the same, they walked maybe ten feet to where a curtain was hung.

As the curtain rose, it revealed a platform overflowing with different types of coffee grounds. It was so beautiful to him he had a tear sliding down his cheek and a huge grin on his face, "Thank you," he hugged her.

"Oh. You're welcome. And everyone in the audience gets a signed CD and two tickets to go see LMFAO Live." There was a huge roar of excitement from everyone making Ellen have to yell to say, "When we come back, we'll be taking one on one with JJ and then Spencer is going to dance for us."

"NO I'm not," he yelled.

"Or maybe he won't, we'll have to wait and see."

It was then that he was ushered off stage to be replaced by JJ who while passing said, "You did great."

Again they went through the whole count down. "Okay so we just said goodbye to Spencer Reid and it has been confirmed that he will not be dancing for us. And we are welcoming back JJ." There was a round of applause from the audience. "So, Jenifer, you seem to have known Spencer for a while, how much of a surprise was it to find out who he was?"

"Well, as he had said, none of us believed him but when he finally won us over, we treated him no differently."

"And so what's it like now knowing a big music legend?"

"It's no different than knowing my friend."

"You saw what his gift was, right? The huge mound of coffee? Do you think he'll share any of it?"

"No, he probably won't." she laughed.

"In that case, I got you something to," she pulled out a little gift basket filled with things like bubble bath and lotions.

"Wow, wow, thank you so much," JJ smiled sweetly.

"Now, there are lots of different fragrances because I don't know what you like to smell like. Do you think that any of the publicity will go to his head?"

"Not at all, he is acts like he is scared for his life and he literally barricaded himself from the outside world when he was first found out."

"How do you think he'll adjust to all of this?"

"I don't know, it will definitely be hard for him to adjust to it all and I believe him when he says that if it gets to be too much that he'll quit the gig."

"Have you got to meet either Redfoo or Sky Blu?"

"Only once and it was pretty cool."

"If you ever see them again, tell them that Ellen says hi," she said.

"I will," JJ laughed.

"Sadly, we are running out of time and we'll have to say good bye for now. It was a pleasure getting to talk with you and Spencer and I hope that You can both come back to the show again. Ladies and gentlemen, Jenifer Jareau."

There was more cheering as they went to commercial.

JJ walked off stage and found Reid sitting there waiting for her return. "Come on, I want to get out of here before the taping ends so that I don't have to deal with the press."

They sneaked around to find the exit and when they thought they were home free, they were greeted by five people.

"You did well, Kid," Morgan said.

"Thanks. What? What's wrong?" Reid asked seeing Hotch's face.

"Stern and mean looking?" he questioned.

"He isn't lying," Prentiss defended.

With a shake of his head, Reid started towards the door with his team members following him as he started on his newly changed life.

_"Anyone can hide. Facing up to things, working through them, that's what makes you strong." ~ Sarah Dessen_

A/N: So that's the end of LMFAO, I want to thank everyone who read this, left a review, favored and followed this it all means so much to me. I also want to apologize for the long awaited update, for the last week I had very little computer access. Thanks again, and please, please, please leave me a review letting me know what you think. If I don't get feedback, I can't work on improving.


End file.
